


Tumblr Valduggery Drabbles

by WeAreTheHurricane



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valduggery drabble series, where you submit prompts on my tumblr! Follow at londonbeckonedsongsaboutme.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Valduggery Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slurping on purpose, milkshakes. The song lyric is to Bittersweet by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> \- Anon
> 
> My reply: Thanks for the prompt! I really love this song and it's my favourite band, so, yeah! Story coming up!

The chocolate and banana milkshake never touched the table. Valkyrie just drank it while Skulduggery watched on, facade up. His eyes never left Valkyrie's face, as he watched how sexily his partner (girlfriend, lover, whatever! Like he was going to say companion... He was no 900 year old alien) drank the milkshake, so slowly, slurping to her heart's content.

"Can you stop?" Skulduggery asked. She suddenly stopped drinking.

"Stop what?" Valkyrie said, with an innocent face. She looked like she didn't know what the hell Skulduggery was talking about, but, as Skulduggery knew well, looks can be deceiving.

"That!" His cries turned heads on the tables around, a few mortals started staring.

"What?" Valkyrie still didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you going on about?" She slurped her milkshake, her milk beard still on her face. She probably didn't know it was there, but it looked kinda cute to Skulduggery. Who was he kidding? It looking delicious.

In more than one way...

"That slurping! It's so annoying." Valkyrie slurped once more before putting her cup down on the table.

"No."

"Please. Just stop sucking that milkshake for a minute."

"No."

"ARGH!" He screamed and almost pulled his hair (blonde today, a bit shaggy) out. He suddenly had an idea. "Can I suck your lips instead?" He asked.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> To submit prompts, go to londonbeckonedsongsaboutme.tumblr.com and submit your prompts via my ask box. Also, you can PM my fanfiction account, we are the hurricane, or message me on here.


End file.
